Reveladoras conversaciones
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: Una conversación entre dos mujeres de semejante temperamento podría resultar en cosas bastante interesantes. ¿Qué tendrá por preguntarle la bellísima Emperatriz Pirata a nuestra querida arqueóloga? Ella se lo imagina perfectamente y no, no puede sentir ni un poco de pena porque su Capitán está en las mejores manos. Leve ZoRobin y LuNa. One-Shot.


Pues bueno, siempre que incursiono en un nuevo fandom me siento realmente nerviosa, es mi primer FF en el universo pirata de One Piece y tocando algo de las parejas que más me gustan: ZoRobin y LuNa.

Todo surgió de la imagen que encontré en Tumblr y que pongo de portada del fic, en ella se retrata a Hancock hablando con Robin y me gustó mucho aunque Boa no es mi personaje favorito, os advierto por si algo de mi antipatía se cuela en el escrito, aunque traté de evitarlo en medida de lo posible.

El caso es que me salió una plática rara llena de indirectas e insinuaciones del tipo romántico :3 algo raro, lo sé, pero en fin.

Si algún valiente se atreve, espero disfrute la lectura :3

* * *

**Reveladoras conversaciones**

**~o~o~o~**

Si una semana antes le hubiesen dicho que encontrarían un momento para relajarse y olvidarse de cada pelea y enfrentamiento que habían estado afrontando por aquellas fechas, hubiera dudado mucho de aquella posibilidad, sin embargo así era como se encontraban ella y sus nakama en ese instante.

Habían tenido suerte de huir ilesos de la última isla en la cual, para no perder la costumbre, los Mugiwara hicieron de las suyas.

Robin sonrió ante tal hecho innegable. Ya le era imposible pensar en una estadía, fuera corta o larga, sin algún inconveniente de por medio. Definitivamente no serían ellos si no provocaran un pandemónium completo allá a donde fuera que sus pies pisaran o, mejor dicho, donde el Sunny anclara.

Fijó su tranquila mirada en los fuegos artificiales que aquella ajena festividad les estaba brindando, y no hablaba sólo por ella claro está, pues todos sus compañeros disfrutaban de la misma vista. Quizá algunos más emocionados que otros como Chopper que irradiaba fascinación completa al lado de su capitán, que por fin se había separado un poco de aquél otro capitán: Trafalgar Law.

Suspiró y repasó cada detalle del escenario festivo y se sintió un poco inquieta ante la presencia de tantos 'desconocidos', desconocidos por el hecho de no haber entablado conversación con ellos, no por otra cosa, porque estaba segura sabía más de cada uno de esos ejemplares de pirata que la misma Marina, sin embargo nada en su faz delataba tal malestar. Ni en su faz, ni en su postura, ni en su voz. Nada. Nico Robin seguía tan imperturbable como siempre, pero sólo superficialmente, seguía sin sentirse tranquila rodeada de tantos colegas de profesión.

De su último altercado fueron acompañados por otros piratas inmiscuidos en tales hechos. Piratas que huyeron como ellos, que se ayudaron y apoyaron en ciertas circunstancias bajo aquella feroz batalla pero todo el mundo sabe que los pactos entre piratas eran volátiles, muy fugaces, sólo para sobrevivir lo necesario.

Y ella sabía que muchos de esos 'colegas' eran realmente de cuidado. Sus temores no eran infundados, Zoro se mostraba igual de precavido que ella, sólo que él no lo disimulaba tanto, pero así era Zoro y ella sonrió con esa sonrisa tan especial que pocos le conocían ante tal pensamiento mientras varios ojos fleur hacían de vigía en varios metros a la redonda.

Miro de nuevo y vio a Nami gritarle algo a Luffy mientras Usopp reía, y al mismo tiempo notó que sus nakamas atraían las miradas de otros grupos de piratas. La mirada tan fría de Eustass Kidd no podía pasar desapercibida por nadie, o no por ella al menos. La situación era tensa. Ella sabía de sobra que la mayoría de esos piratas eran peligrosos, con una recompensa alta, muchos de ellos Supernovas, otros Shichibukais… Como esa mujer que de pronto encontró sentada a unos cuantos metros suyos.

Se abanicó un poco y tomó algo de su bebida para refrescar su garganta. La isla era de verano y hacía un calor de los mil infiernos.

- Lindo festival- dijo a modo de saludo a su recién llegada interlocutora. No perdió detalle de las miradas que ésta lanzaba hacia su senchou, para ser más concretos no había perdido detalle de eso en todo el tiempo que viajaron juntos.

La bella mujer de cabellos negros y tez clara le dirigió una calculadora y fría mirada, como dudando de la naturalidad de su conversación pero Robin no perdió su amable sonrisa en ningún momento. Sin embargo Hancock no halló calidez alguna en esos ojos, sólo pura y simple cordialidad.

- En mi isla los he visto mejores a decir verdad, pero supongo que no está mal- bebió un trago de su exótica bebida y sus ojos parecían refulgir cada que Luffy se reflejaba en ellos.

Robin conocía el carácter de aquella amazona como también conocía (por medio de la observación, claro) los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su capitán y el profundo resentimiento que sentía hacia Nami y ella misma, pero no tenía intención alguna de enemistarse con la Emperatriz Pirata, de ninguna manera. Era una mujer peligrosa y Robin hacía gala de una prudencia envidiable. Igualmente pudo haber sentido alguna pizca de pena por la no correspondida enamorada pero la verdad es que no la sintió. Ni la sentiría.

Apreció su bello y elaborado kimono con detalles que le recordaban a su Jolly Roger pero sin la calavera, distintivo pirata en cualquier lugar del mundo; echó un vistazo a sus pesados y brillantes aretes dorados, las finas facciones que definían cada rasgo de su armonioso rostro. Definitivamente Boa Hancock era una belleza como pocas pero, la mugiwara pensó con certeza, no era una cualidad que contara ante los ojos de alguien tan poco superficial como Monkey D. Luffy.

- Estoy segura de ello, Hebihime, una isla en donde la totalidad de la población es femenina debe preparar festivales sublimes y sin parangón. Lástima que muchos no puedan apreciar aquellos talentos amazonas- sonrió levemente y ese gesto no supo interpretarlo la joven emperatriz.

- Luffy pudo apreciar la isla en todo su esplendor- repuso ella con algo de energía, recordando brevemente el par de ocasiones en que la había visto desnuda, y si aquello no era 'todo' el esplendor de la isla, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo.

- Mi senchou es capaz de captar el detalle más valioso de cualquier cosa, así que puedo afirmar admiró cada cosa que pudo hallar en su estadía en Amazon Lily.

Pero Boa no estaba tan segura de ello y eso le afligía, Luffy había sido el único hombre inmune a sus poderes y eso sólo significaba algo: Ella no fue ni admirada ni valorada, en ninguna forma, por él.

Y sabía que esa mujer de profunda mirada y cuidadosa lengua podía ser una de las razones, pero ella ya no podía más con la intriga y quería, no, deseaba con toda su alma de Kuja, saber por qué.

¿Por qué no le mira como todos, por qué no la alaba como otros, por qué…?

- Yo diría que su estadía ahí no fue tan recreativa Nico Robin, sabes lo que él sufrió, ¿o no?

- Evidentemente lo sé Hebihime, -su mirada se profundizó aún más recordando aquellos tiempos- y daría cualquier cosa por haber estado ahí, igual que cualquiera de mis nakama. Sé que nuestro capitán nos necesitó tanto como nosotros lo necesitamos a él.

Por alguna razón Boa sintió un profundo escozor a la altura del pecho y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó.

- Dime cuál es tu relación con Luffy ¿sólo eres la arqueóloga de la tripulación, Nico Robin? -la exigencia le brotó como cualquier demanda que venía de ella: natural, firme y tremendamente arrogante.

Robin no había pasado mucho de aquello en su ajetreada y criminal existencia, pero reconoció algo de dolor e inseguridad en la pétrea mirada de la Kuja, ese voraz sentimiento de incertidumbre y celos, _lo que una siente cuando sabe que esa persona piensa en otra…_

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me interrogas a mí? –enfrentó su insoldable semblante con el de ella, todo era mejor cara a cara en ese tipo de discusiones aunque no sabía por qué había terminado ella en medio.

La morena se dio cuenta que a lo lejos una oscura mirada la tenía bajo vigilancia y por alguna razón se sintió segura, ¿de qué? No lo sabía, sólo segura, _muy_ segura.

Tomó su abanico de la mesa y sintió en el mismísimo cerebro aquella mirada tan altiva. Luego suspiró y dirigió sus ojos al mar que se veía estrellado por el reflejo del cielo en él.

- Sólo soy la arqueóloga, de hecho fui la única tripulante a la cuál Luffy no le pidió unirse, fui yo quien le solicitó la entrada a la tripulación. –los ojos de Boa se abrieron mucho- Me costó ser aceptada por ellos, pero el noble espíritu de mi capitán se ganó toda mi lealtad.

Se abanicó un poco más y la miró de nuevo.

- Para él sólo soy su nakama, sin embargo por mi daría la vida, igual que por Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, pero tú sabes, sé que en el fondo sabes por qué me preguntaste a mí y no a ella–le dijo señalando a la pelirroja navegante que volvía a gritarle a todo aquél que revoloteara a tres metros de ella.

La mirada de la princesa se humedeció y mordió su labio en un gesto de vulnerabilidad que Robin no creía volver a ver en ella.

- Yo no represento riesgo alguno para ti de la forma en que insinúas, y aunque mi capitán sea todo lo inocente que es, no es alguien a quien se le pueda cautivar ni con la más hermosa de las caras.

Boa la miró con un repentino desprecio.

- Quizá si estés enamorada de él, después de todo –sus ojos brillaron de furia y Robin soltó una suave risa, no pretendía burlarse, pero el comentario había resultado inesperadamente cómico.

- Me temo, Hebihime, - no pudo evitar suspirar un poquito, y desviar, un poquito también, la mirada hacia un peliverde que se la devolvió con la misma intensidad- me temo que al final sí hay algo que tenemos en común y es nuestro gusto por alguien menor ¿cierto? Pero no el mismo menor, puedes estar segura de ello.

La chica Kuja pareció meditar aquella respuesta y algo la hizo estremecer.

- ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que sea la edad…que él no me vea por eso?

- Dudo que esos aspectos le importen, son banalidades. Estamos hablando de mi capitán, Hime san, quizá no lo conoces bien.

- ¿Él te mira acaso?

Aquello sí que había descolocado a la arqueóloga y no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa. Sin embargo tampoco la mueca de duda y hasta de abatimiento.

- No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado jamás.

- Eres…hermosa –y sí, aquella afirmación le había costado mucho al ego de la orgullosa Emperatriz, pero había podido notar que Robin era sincera.

- ¡Oh! Pues gracias –de verdad le había hecho gracia, pocas mujeres la habían alabado- pero creo que los hombres de mi tripulación pueden resultar poco impresionados por cosas como esa, a menos que hablemos de Sanji, claro.

- Quizá te mire más de lo que te puedes dar cuenta, no es que pueda ocultarlo mucho a decir verdad, es bastante bruto para con esos detalles.

Robin advirtió que la mujer miraba a Zoro con ojos evaluadores y sintió un leve calorcillo en sus mejillas.

- Debo irme o mi barco estará desprotegido –pasó su azul mirada por todos los Mugiwara deteniéndose dolorosamente en la pelirroja que trataba de quitarle un enorme trozo de carne a su amor platónico y hasta la misma Robin podía jurar haber sentido esa punzada de dolor en el pecho.

_Quién diría que mi senchou sería todo un Casanova…_

- Cuídalo… cuídenlo, Mugiwara no Luffy debe convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas –alzó su mentón dándole un aire más altivo del acostumbrado- y si yo no voy a estar a su lado –su voz falló sólo un poco- que al menos esté acompañado de los mejores nakama.

Robin sonrió sinceramente porque sabía que eso era una certeza, ellos iban a estar con él siempre bajo cualquier circunstancia.

- Que no te quepa duda.

Alzó su copa al aire mientras la joven amazona se giraba haciendo gala de toda su magnificencia.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que no había sido suficiente, toda esa hermosura que ponía de rodillas al mundo no había bastado para conquistar a su capitán.

Pronto desvió su mirada al joven que, estaba segura, no había dejado de echarle un ojo y cuando lo vio por fin, se hallaba descansado al pie de una palmera, totalmente ajeno y despreocupado.

-¡Robin! ¡Robin! –escuchó la vocecita de Chopper llamándole angustiada.

- Chopper, ¿qué sucede?

El pequeño reno resollaba mientras se apoyaba en la mesa; sudaba copiosamente y cuando por fin puedo hablar, preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacía esa mujer contigo? ¿No te hizo daño?

Sus escrutadores ojos la repasaron tratando de hallar algún desperfecto.

- Nada Chopper, estoy en perfectas condiciones- sonrió amablemente la mujer.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Menos mal! Zoro me pidió que no te quitara los ojos de encima, y en cuanto se fue, vine corriendo. ¡Es una amazona! ¡Usopp me dijo que convertía a los hombres en piedra! –exclamó horrorizado mientras la abrazaba y ella reía suavemente por las reacciones de su pequeño nakama.

- Sólo hablamos un poco, pero ya se fue y todo está bien, no me torturó ni nada sanguinariamente parecido.

- ¡No bromees con eso, Robin! – gritó escandalizado con lagrimitas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

- Ya, ya, doctor san, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algunos dangos? Tienen un aspecto estupendo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Robin! – saltó feliz de la vida el renito- ¡Oi! ¿Podemos preguntarle a Zoro si quiere venir? El pobre luce tan aburrido ahí solo, y creo que quería algo de sake, sólo que me dijo que estaba cuidando algo y por eso no iba.

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué cuidaba?

- Ehm – dudó un momento- Que no te convirtieran en piedra me imagino.

La cara de Robin fue un poema y Chopper sonrió algo sonrojado.

- Eso sólo hubiera funcionado si yo me sintiera atraída por Boa Hancock, Chopper, de otra forma su poder es inútil.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Qué bueno que Sanji no está por aquí! Seguramente estaría felizmente petrificado por algún lugar de la playa – sintió escalofríos sólo de plantearlo.

- Probablemente le está cocinando hasta el cansancio a la señorita de cabellos rosados y por eso no lo vemos por aquí.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y, una vez Robin se sacudió la arena de su traje, tomó la mano de Chopper y se dirigieron a donde el espadachín dormitaba.

- Oi Robin y ¿de qué platicabas con esa aterradora mujer?

- Me contaba cómo hacía que los hombres le ofrecieran sus corazones aún latiendo mientras ella se bañaba en sangre de jóvenes vírgenes para conservar su belleza.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que Chopper chilló de miedo y ella tuvo que abrazarlo.

- Fue una broma Doctor san – sonrió divertida.

- ¡YO NO LE ENCUENTRO LO DIVERTIDO!

- Oi, basta de tanto barullo ustedes dos – les regañó el peliverde entreabriendo su único ojo y levantándose del suelo.

- Zoro, ¿nos acompañas por dangos y sake?

- ¡Zoro! ¡Dile que ya no cuente historias macabras!- lloró Chopper.

- Tks, ¿sabes que corta gatitos y se los almuerza? –comentó él como si nada.

- ¡NO EMPIECES TÚ TAMBIÉN!

- En realidad sólo los patea cuando se ponen en su camino…- Robin siguió la tortura.

- ¡OI, BASTA! ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO!

- Eso me lo contó el baka de Luffy, reclámale a él.

- ¡Eso es muy cruel! – aún algo atemorizado, el pequeño reno tomó las manos de ambos nakamas quedando él en medio- ¿Sabes, Zoro? Robin me dijo que podía petrificar a las personas siempre y cuando se sintieran atraídas por ella.

- ¿Y eso pasa? Qué patéticos deben ser –resopló algo incrédulo el peliverde.

- Es que Hebihime es muy hermosa, prácticamente imposible pasarla por alto ¿no lo crees, Zoro?

- Zoro percibió algo raro en esa pregunta y más aún en la sonrisita que aquella mujer le dio.

- ¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? –frunció el ceño desinteresado.

- ¡No me digas que te gusta! –saltó Chopper- ¡Patea gatitos!

- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, bakayaro! Nunca dije que me gustara y tú – señaló a Robin- no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Ella sólo rió satisfecha.

- Sólo pensé que alguien tan bella podría gustarte, Zoro.

- Pues te equivocas, ni si quiera maneja espadas, no hay forma alguna de que pueda interesarme- su rostro lucía algo contrariado.

- ¿Entonces manejar espadas es un requisito para que alguien te atraiga?

Chopper miraba hacia cada uno para no perderse las expresiones y entonces empezó a oler algo raro… acaso eso eran ¿feromonas? Y se sorprendió.

- No necesariamente, -y la mirada que le dirigió fue tan intensa que sintió el corazón fallarle- sólo digo que ella no me atrae para nada y que, encima, no usa espadas. Sus posibilidades conmigo serían nulas. Además este enano tiene razón, patea gatitos, alguien que abusa de criaturas más débiles no puede tener ningún tipo de honor.

- Ya veo- fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer.

Pero Chopper no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que mostró y tampoco el aumento de aquella química natural en el ambiente y rió bajito. Zoro le miró con el ceño fruncido pero él sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Según las respuestas químicas que su nariz percibía, a Zoro no le atraía aquella peligrosa mujer Kuja.

_Le gusta Robin…_

¿Y quién lo diría? Porque evidentemente él no lo hubiera pensado.

- Oi chicos, quiero algodón de azúcar.

Y tampoco es que le preocupara mucho.

**~o~o~o~**

Las faltas y errores son de regalo, aunque espero no hayan sido muchas :3

Gracias por su lectura, si alguien del Club de Fans ZoroxRobin en Facebook lee esto pues XD con todo mi cariño de fangirl para ustedes :3 aunque haya estado bastante soft, luego ya me dará lo perversa aunque no sé en qué pareja me estrene con las perversiones.

Saludos.

_Myri_ :3


End file.
